Kaguya/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kaguya. Warriors Orochi 3 *"I shall cross time and space to restore hope to the land." *"Thank you everybody for your help." *"Please, allow me to assist you." *"Was I able to accomplish what was asked of me?" *"I am relieved that we were able to accomplish our task." *"Recently, I felt like thanking you for all that you do. I hope you will add this item to your collection." *"That was impressive." *"Let us try better next time to be successful." *"It appears I was able to play my role effectively in the last battle. I must try to do my best in the future as well." *"Lately, I have been asked to participate in many battles. It is an honor to be of whatever use I can to our ultimate goal." *"I did not effectively play my part in the last battle... Perhaps I should travel back in time and try again?" *"What could be better than spending time with your friends like this?" *"Remember me when you see the moon." *"I, too, am capable of such feats...?" *"Your prowess shall be sung of until the sun burns out." *"Kai... a princess, and yet an Unrivaled Warrior. Most interesting." *"Lady Shangxiang, you are unrivaled in your time." *"Lord Taigong Wang, I have borne witness to your unrivaled power." *"Lord Susano'o, I now know your strength to be without peer." *"So long as I have my duty to perform, I shall not fail..." *"To fight oneself... The fate, perhaps, of one who crosses time." *"You are a most impressive fighter." *"Such wonderful feats in battle." *"My sincerest apologies for causing such trouble." *"You have come to aid me...?" *"I must carry out my duty, no matter what." *"I have failed in my duty..." *"Most impressive, Lady Kai." *"Lady Kai, you are here for me...?" *"So this is the Bow-waisted Princess..." *"Lady Shangxiang, you wish to give me your aid?" *"He carries and commands the entire battle..." *"I would not dream of troubling Lord Taigong Wang..." *"Most impressive, my Lord Susano'o." *"Lord Susano'o, you have come to save me?" *"You are most impressive. The heavens and the earth both bless you." *"Such amazing feats in battle. Time shall record your name with favor." *"My sincerest apologies. I shall repay this kindness." *"You have come to aid me...? My sincerest gratitude." *"I must carry out my duty... even if that places you in my path." *"I have failed in my duty... but that may be better than hurting you..." *"So impressive, Lady Kai. I shall... try my best, too." *"Lady Kai, you came for me? ...Thank you." *"I and the moon have now borne witness to the prowess of the Bow-waisted Princess." *"Lady Shangxiang, you wish to aid me? ...Thank you." *"He carries and commands the entire battle... Brave and wise, such is Taigong Wang." *"I have caused undue trouble for Lord Taigong Wang... I must prevent such circumstances ever occurring again." *"Most impressive, my Lord Susano'o. The heavens and the earth shall tremble in response." *"Lord Susano'o, you have come to save me? ...Thank you very much." *"As impressive a display as ever. The heavens and earth shall be enchanted." *"So daring, so bold... Allow me to observe for so long as time permits." *"Receiving your assistance makes me feel so much stronger." *"Having you come to my aid makes me feel so relieved." *"That I should question my duty in such a fashion... I cannot overcome these doubts..." *"I must return to the past, in order to change this sad fate..." *"How very impressive you are... Kai-chin..." *"Having you at my side, Lady Kai, is all I require to feel brave." *"Your prowess never fail to enchant me, Lady Shangxiang. I can hardly look away." *"To be saved by Lady Shangxiang... I am so happy!" *"So calm, and yet so manly... You have my full attention, Lord Taigong Wang." *"Thank you so much for your aid, Lord Taigong Wang. I was waiting for you to come." *"Lord Susano'o, you fight so wildly, and on such a grand scale." *"Nothing can calm my heart so, as having Lord Susano'o come to my aid." *"If this is also to be part of my duties, I shall fight you." *"You are far stronger than I expected." *"My duties must be fulfilled." *"Forgive me, Lady Kai..." *"Lady Kai, your body is as impenetrable as solid rock..." *"Release the wall of fear that surrounds your heart. Cleanse it. Purify it." *"Lady Shangxiang... If I must..." *"I can't bear to fight a friend. I'm not sure if I can fulfill my duties this time." *"Sadness will continue unabated if something is not done... I am ready to die if need be." *"Please pardon my audacity, Master Taigong Wang." *"You are making this tough. You are an impressive warrior, Master Taigong Wang." *"Master Taigong Wang, forgive me for using this forbidden technique." *"I deeply apologize for this, Master Susano'o." *"Why did I ever challenge Master Susano'o? I wish I could hide away behind the moon..." *"I cannot run and hide. I will do everything in my power to fight back." *"Very well. We shall fight." *"Are you sure about this, Lady Shangxiang?" *"If this too is part of my duties, I will not move." *"Lady Da Ji, what are you saying...?" *"What are you doing, Master Taigong Wang?" *"Please, lower your weapon." *"But Master Susano'o, people are... strong." *"I cannot abandon my duty." Warriors Orochi 4 *"To cross time, and take hold of hope." *"Let us go forth, Lady Cai Wenji." *"Grace... Yes... We must, indeed." *"In the hearts and minds of the people." *"I've been off training on my own, in order to further enhance my power to cross time. Eventually, I hope to reach that future full of hope." *"I've had a great time travelling with everyone. Time to talk frankly can be very important, although some quite unexpected truths also came to light." Category:Quotes